


Redamancy

by Profe_Fest



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys' Love, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9357302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Redamancy: (n.) The act of loving the one who loves you; a love returned in full.Sakuma dan Miyoshi punya cara yang berbeda untuk mengungkapkan cinta dan membagi dunia mereka tanpa perlu melakukan yang orang lain anggap perlu dilakukan pasangan yang mabuk cinta./ RnR?





	1. Cuaca

**Title: Redamancy**

**Disclaimer: Joker Game by Yanagi Kouji**

**Warning: AU, BL, ficlet, OOC, typo(s), dan kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan.**

**Hope you like it~**

.

.

 

.

Libur boleh jadi adalah satu dari sekian banyak refreshing yang selalu ditunggu sejagat umat manusia di dunia. Namun, lain halnya jika di hari libur itu langitnya muram dan suhunya dingin hingga ke tulang. Apalagi jika kekasihmu memaksa turun ke jalan dengan alasan suntuk setengah mati terus berada di dalam ruangan.

“Oi, Miyoshi!” Sakuma meneriaki pemuda yang jalannya beberapa langkah di depannya. “Kaumau kita jalan sampai mana lagi? Langitnya sudah berawan begitu!”

Yang dipanggil hanya berbalik santai, kemudian menatap Sakuma tanpa bersalah dan menjawab lugas, “Baru jalan seperti ini sudah mengeluh? Sepertinya Sakuma- _san_ butuh latihan lebih di luar ruangan,” cibir lelaki itu tanpa beban.

“Bukan begitu!” Sakuma membantah dengan nada naik satu oktaf. “Langitnya sudah kelewat kelabu, belum lagi kita tak bawa payung. Lebih baik pulang atau kita bisa kehujanan, Miyoshi,” tambahnya.

“Memang apa yang salah dengan hujan? Yang turun hanya air—kecuali kalau Sakuma- _san_ seekor kucing, sih,” kekeh Miyoshi geli.

“Hei! Aku bukan kucing!”

“Memang. Emma juga mengakui kalau kau itu lebih mirip beruang besar.”

“Oi, Miyoshi!”

Kekeh geli meluncur deras dari bibir Miyoshi, bahkan kini bahu pemuda itu terguncang alami karenanya. “Tapi, aku serius, Sakuma- _san_. Memang kenapa dengan hujan? Hanya air yang jatuh, hanya basah yang akan kauterima. Lantas mengapa banyak yang berpikir kita harus menghindarinya?” tanya lelaki dengan poni kelewat flamboyan tersebut.

Sakuma mengerjapkan matanya sesaat. Bukan hal yang aneh sebenarnya mendengar Miyoshi mengajukan tanya seperti ini. Pikiran lelaki itu sepertinya lebih luas dari jagat semesta sendiri dan pertanyaan lelaki itu sendiri pun sesungguhnya lebih rumit untuk dijawab meski menggunakan puluhan teori dari ilmu eksak hingga filsafat.

Bahkan, dulu—meski sampai sekarang juga, _sih_ —Sakuma pernah berpikir lelaki itu menerimanya karena tantangan tersendiri baginya.

“Entahlah,” Sakuma menjawab, membuang segala pikiran negatif yang sempat berkecamuk di pikirannya. “Kehujanan itu juga tak bagus untuk kesehatan, kaubisa masuk angin karena kedinginan. Hanya itu yang kupikirkan,” lanjutnya.

“Tidak ada? Lebih dari itu?” Miyoshi kembali bertanya, lalu kembali mengerling jahil pada pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. “Kebanyakan orang selalu khawatir pada cuaca. Padahal balita saja tahu tak selamanya hari bisa cerah. Dan cuaca tak bisa diubah semudah mengedipkan mata.”

Sakuma masih tak mendapat benang merahnya. “Lalu kenapa?”

“Menurut Sakuma- _san_ sendiri bagaimana—ini masih soal cuaca, tenang saja.”

Sakuma memilih tak segera menjawab, membiarkan senyap lebih dulu menjawab tanya rumit kekasihnya dan menghela napas panjang—karena sudah lelah berpikir, karena tak mengerti mengapa bisa jatuh cinta pada orang dengan pemikiran sekompleks labirin, karena tak tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini.

“Bagaimanapun, setiap orang akan lebih memilih cuaca yang cerah ketimbang cuaca yang muram.” Sakuma menjawab tegas.

“Jadi, Sakuma- _san_ , juga berpikir serupa dengan mereka?”

“Bukan begitu,” Sakuma dengan cepat membantah, “Aku tak menganggap cuaca yang muram akan mengusik hari.”

“Oh? Bagaimana bisa?”

“Karena, setidaknya, akan ada coklat panas atau teh hangat di hari semuram atau sedingin apapun itu.”

Miyoshi bergeming, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali dan kekeh geli meluncur deras dari bibirnya. “Jadi setidaknya ada hangat yang bisa kaudapatkan meski dingin menyergap, huh?” kekehnya.

“Aku hanya berpendapat!” Sakuma membela diri, tak terima dijadikan bahan olokan.

Miyoshi menghentikan tawanya, lalu berucap, “Kalau begitu, kita harus kembali berjalan.”

Sakuma mengerutkan dahi. “Untuk?”

Miyoshi mengulas senyum miring. “Karena di pertigaan jalan sana ada kedai kopi yang baru dibuka. Dan dilihat dari warna langit serta jawabanmu tadi, sepertinya kau harus mentraktirku secangkir kopi.”

.

.

.


	2. Kursi dan Selimut

Ada kalanya Miyoshi jatuh terlelap di kursi setelah terlalu memforsir tenaga dan otaknya. Kedua lengannya ditekuk di atas meja, dijadikan bantalan kepala. Padahal di atas meja kayu itu berserakan puluhan kertas yang penuh dengan coretan tangannya—entah lukisan setengah jadi atau coret asal puisi, Sakuma tak pernah memperhatikan meski tahu Miyoshi paling ahli dalam membuat dua hal itu.

Sakuma, yang lebih sering pulang malam karena tugas kuliah, selalu mendapati kekasihnya dalam posisi itu di meja belajarnya. Jujur, lelaki berambut legam itu tak terlalu paham tugas macam apa yang ditekuni orang-orang dalam bidang seni. Tapi, yang ia tahu, tidur dalam keadaan itu tak bagus untuk kesehatan, terlebih suhu di malam hari lebih dingin.

Jadi, lelaki itu memilih untuk menyambar selimut, kemudian membentangkannya hingga menutupi pemuda berambut coklat kemerahan tersebut. Ia bisa saja membangunkan Miyoshi agar kembali ke tempat tidur atau menggendongnya ke kasur. Tapi, dua opsi di atas tak terdengar bagus untuk dilakukan pada seseorang yang baru bekerja keras.

Sakuma mendengus pendek kala selesai menyelimuti Miyoshi yang masih mendengkur halus. Tangannya tergerak sendiri, seolah dirasuki, kemudian mengelus hati-hati kepala sang mahasiswa seni.

“Kalau kau sakit bagaimana nanti. Jangan bekerja terlalu keras, Miyoshi,” nasihat Sakuma tak peduli kekasihnya itu bisa dengar atau tidak.

Seusai berkata demikian, mahasiswa hukum itu melenggang menuju ranjangnya, kemudian merebahkan diri di atasnya dan membiarkan kantuk mengambil alih kesadarannya—tanpa sadar sebelah mata Miyoshi terbuka untuk mengintip, menahan tawa setengah mati, lalu merapatkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya sebelum terlelap lagi.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: prompt ini diberikan oleh partner saya yang bernama pena bergenyx dan kamu masih inget ini adegan mirip sama adegan apa? :))


	3. Alasan

“Kenapa kaumenerima pernyataanku setengah tahun yang lalu, Miyoshi?”

Miyoshi sontak menurunkan buku sketsanya, sebelah alisnya naik menyuarakan tanya. “Memang aneh aku menerimamu?”

“Bagaimana, ya ...,” Sakuma mengacak rambut jelaganya, bingung setengah mati bagaimana menjabarkannya pada kekasihnya. “Aneh saja. Kau itu berbeda denganku.”

“Beda darimana? Kita sama-sama laki-laki.”

“Bukan begitu,” Sakuma menyela cepat, lalu menggerutu kala didapatinya Miyoshi justru terkikik melihatnya salah tingkah. “Jalan pikiran kita berbeda, cara kita memandang sesuatu juga bertolak belakang. Bukannya aneh ternyata kita jadi pasangan?” tanyanya.

“Jadi Sakuma- _san_ ingin kita putus?”

“Duh,” Sakuma kali ini benar-benar membuang napas keras karena terpaksa kembali memutar otak. “Aku ingin tahu, kenapa kau menerimaku?” tanyanya.

“Sakuma- _san_ pernah dengar bahwa pasangan itu harusnya saling melengkapi ibarat tengah menyatukan puzzle?” Miyoshi balik bertanya.

“Aku yakin kau tidak percaya istilah itu,” Sakuma berkilah.

“Memang.” Miyoshi terkekeh pelan sembari meletakkan buku sketsa dan pensilnya di sebelahnya, lalu menatap Sakuma yang duduk di sebelahnya tanpa bersalah. “Kenapa tiba-tiba tanya seperti itu, hm?”

Sakuma membuang muka, berdehem agar suaranya tak terkesan seorang kekasih otoriter yang tengah cemburu buta. “Hanya ingin tahu,” sahutnya.

“Memang Sakuma- _san_ pikir orang yang cocok untukku itu seperti apa?” Miyoshi balas bertanya.

Sakuma menimbang, agak lama, sebelum menjawab, “Cerdas, mengerti semua teori yang kautahu, mengerti pola pikirmu—“

“Kau menyuruhku menjalin hubungan dengan diriku sendiri?”

“Miyoshi!” Sakuma memprotes.

“Orang yang Sakuma- _san_ sebutkan hanya akan membuatku cepat bosan,” cetus Miyoshi diiringi kedikan bahu. “Aku butuh orang yang cerdas untuk teman debat, orang yang mengerti semua teori yang kutahu agar sebagai teman yang sepemikiran, dan orang yang mengerti pola pikirku untuk bertukar pandangan.” Kalimat itu terputus, dan Sakuma menunggu.

“Tetapi, untuk tetap jadi diriku sendiri, yang kubutuhkan cuma kau, Sakuma- _san_ ,” Miyoshi mengakhiri kalimatnya, lengkap dengan menatap sepasang netra jelaga Sakuma yang sedikit melebar kala mendengar kalimat terakhirnya.

Sakuma harus mengaku bahwa ia sempat kehilangan suaranya selama beberapa detik dan hanya bisa berbisik lirih, “Aku tetap tak mengerti, Miyoshi.”

Miyoshi tak segera menjawab dengan rangkaian kata, hanya memberi Sakuma seulas senyum miringnya yang khas. Kemudian, tanpa diminta, lelaki berambut coklat kemerahan itu memajukan tubuhnya, mencium singkat bibir lelaki yang telah memiliki hatinya sebelum Sakuma bahkan sadar apa yang tengah terjadi.

“Sama. Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa harus Sakuma- _san_ orangnya,” Miyoshi memamerkan senyum menggoda yang sama.

.

.

.


	4. Mine

Miyoshi membanting tumpukan surat berwarna-warni begitu saja ke atas meja belajarnya. Sakuma yang tengah berkutat pada buku Kitab Undang-Undang Hukum Pidana sontak terlonjak dan refleks menoleh ke asal suara, menemukan paras kekasihnya kusut dengan manik coklat kemerahan yang menatap sengit tumpukan surat yang baru dibantingnya.

Sakuma bisa saja menyeletuk tanya, surat apa itu. Namun, ia tahu suasana hati Miyoshi yang berantakan seperti ini tak akan suka mendengar pertanyaannya. Jadi, mahasiswa hukum itu diam, meneliti tumpukan surat berwarna-warni tersebut dan mendapat kesimpulan di menit ketiga.

“Surat penggemar lagi?” tanya Sakuma hati-hati.

“Ralat, bukan penggemar, tapi fanatik,” Miyoshi mendengus jengkel dan segera duduk di atas kursi belajarnya. Mata coklat kemerahan lelaki itu makin menatap sengit surat-surat yang dibawanya pulang, belum lagi lidah yang ia decakkan terang-terangan sebagai bentuk peluapan emosi.

Sakuma meletakkan bukunya seusai diberi pembatas baca, kemudian menatap lekat mahasiswa seni di sebelahnya. “Itu hanya surat, Miyoshi,” cetusnya berusaha menghibur.

“Ya, dan ini sudah ketiga kalinya.” Nada lelaki berponi flamboyan itu masih sama jengkelnya.

“Kaubisa langsung membuangnya.”

“Lalu pengirimnya akan mengirim surat lebih banyak lagi—ide bagus, Sakuma- _san_.”

Sakuma paham bagaimana Miyoshi—hei, hubungan mereka sudah berjalan setengah tahun lebih. Mahasiswa seni itu memang narsistik serta angkuh bukan main. Tetapi dikejar orang tak dikenal secara agresif tidak masuk _list_ yang bisa dibanggakan Miyoshi dalam urusan percintaan. Miyoshi benci itu, sangat benci.

Duh, Sakuma tak bisa menyangkal juga sih, kalau dia _agak_ cemburu.

“Miyoshi,” Sakuma masih berusaha terlihat netral dalam perkara ini, “jangan dipikirkan. Buang saja ini ke tempat sampah—kalau kau memang tak suka,” katanya memberi solusi.

Miyoshi mendengus, matanya berotasi. “Masalahnya bukan tentang ‘di mana harus membuang benda ini’, Sakuma- _san_. Aku kelewat terganggu.”

“Kukira kau tidak keberatan dengan itu—maksudnya, itu kan biasa untuk orang ... _yaah_ , populer?”

“Tentu. Tapi sangat menganggu, apalagi karena aku masih dapat benda seperti ini padahal aku sudah punya pacar,” tandas Miyoshi.

Sakuma berdehem, meredakan gejolak karena belum terlalu biasa setiap hubungan khususnya diungkit terang-terangan. “Hal seperti itu jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Miyoshi,” ujar lelaki berambut kelam itu masih dengan nada yang sama.

“Oh? Kenapa?” Miyoshi melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, menuntut jawab secepatnya.

“Yaah, aku tahu kau terganggu dengan semua ini. Siapa juga yang senang dikirimi setumpuk surat tanpa nama secara rutin begitu. Tapi, kalau kau mempersoalkan hubungan kita ...,” Sakuma berdehem sejenak, “... jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Toh kau tetap milikku.”

Perlu jeda yang lebih lama dari biasanya untuk Miyoshi bereaksi. Mahasiswa seni itu berbalik, terkekeh keras hingga bahunya berguncang lebih hebat dari biasanya.

“Baru kali ini aku melihat Sakuma- _san_ sangat cemburu—ah, bukan, _teritorial_  pada apa yang ia miliki,” aku Miyoshi di sela kekehannya.

"Apa bedanya itu!?"

"Cemburu itu mencemburui yang bukan miliknya, sedangkan teritorial menjaga apa yang ia miliki—kaubilang tadi aku milikmu, kan?" Miyoshi tersenyum menggoda.

“Memangnya salah?” Sakuma membela diri.

“Aku tak bilang begitu, hanya saja ...,” Miyoshi membalikkan badan, menatap lekat Sakuma dan melanjutkan, “... sepertinya Sakuma- _san_ harus lebih sering menunjukkan itu, supaya fans fanatikku segera banting setir.”

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Teruntuk partner saya yang saya tantangin, tahu nggak ini konversasi mereka dapet darimana? :)) /dipentung. Dan pemberitahuan, chapter ini beda sama yang di FFn /dor.


	5. Bersisian

Kadangkala, baik Sakuma maupun Miyoshi tak perlu terang-terangan menunjukkan hubungan yang mereka jalin berdua. Saat puluhan pasangan turun ke jalan dan saling menautkan tangan, mereka hanya perlu saling melirik penuh arti untuk menunjukkan bahwa mereka saling mengerti. Meski tak ada kata yang ditukar dan suara yang perlu keluar.

Saat setiap pasangan saling berbagi kata, entah berupa pujian, godaan, atau apapun itu, Sakuma dan Miyoshi hanya perlu bicara seadanya, sesekali diselipi kekehan kecil atau apapun itu dan setiap orang akan sadar pada status mereka.

Saat beberapa pasangan dapat dengan berani mencium bibir kekasih masing-masing di taman kota, Sakuma dan Miyoshi hanya perlu duduk berdekatan, menyandarkan kepala di bahu pasangan, atau jika ada salah satu yang berani ambil tindakan, mungkin akan ada adegan mencium punggung tangan. Kemudian waktu seolah berhenti, dunia merestui, dan gejolak dalam dada akan meletup-letup hingga mendidih.

Karena dalam hubungan mereka, tak ada yang mengejar atau dikejar. Hanya ada bersisian, berdekatan, dan dunia seolah larut dalam genggaman.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n : saya masih bingung ini buat apa /efek begadang /dor.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Jujur, ini sebenarnya udah lama pengen saya garap, cuma pas lagi mau digarap malah kena webe. Jadi, semacam maksain nulis lagi (mungkin efek saya jarang nulis gegara liburan juga /plak). Dan ini juga sebenernya karena saya butuh gula dan SakuMiyo sudah terlalu banyak garam, jadi saya memutuskan untuk membuat ini. Selain itu, ini juga diperuntukkan untuk seorang partner saya yang sempet saya tantangin 'kamu akan kepincut SakuMiyo' dan semacam ngebales 'bring it on' 8)) /APA.
> 
> Terima kasih bagi yang sudah berkunjung! Jika ada komentar atau kritik atau saran (atau mau nambahin prompt meski saya nggak bisa jamin juga bakal dimasukin /terus buat apa ngomong woi) boleh cuap-cuap di kolom komentar! INi juga saya post di FFn aslinya hehe. Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah membaca! XD
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
